Reginald Kastle's Decks
Reginald plays an Xyz WATER Deck consisting of monstrous looking sea creatures such as various races of sharks and arthropods. His nickname is "Shark" and is derived from his Deck theme and his previous brutal nature. Reginald acquired his Deck from his father at a young age. Anime Ancient Deck In his past life as Nasch, ruler of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, Reginald Dueled Vector in a Shadow Duel using stone tablet cards. Past Deck Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival Shark utilizes a Burn strategy in order to gain an early advantage through cards such as "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" and "Booming Urchin", with a focus on Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. After losing to Yuma he modified his Deck to counter the "Numbers" by negating their effects with his ace monster "Black Ray Lancer" ; Monster Popularity Poll (place 4), as well as cards to take control of them. Reginald's Deck also sports a few cards that destroy Spell and Trap Cards such as "Skull Kraken" and "Mystical Space Typhoon". World Duel Carnival Preliminaries During the World Duel Carnival preliminaries, Shark continues to use similar strategies as he did previously, with a focus on Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, also adding Level manipulation cards like "Falling Current" and "Hammer Shark". He also utilizes more cards focused on negation such as "Plate Salvage" and "Sea King's Verdict". World Duel Carnival Finals After acquiring "Number 32: Shark Drake", Shark's Deck became more focused around Level 4 Monster Cards and reducing the amount of Overlay Units required for Xyz Summons such as "Bubble Bringer" and "Xyz Remora". After obtaining "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" through Chaos Xyz Evolution, Shark also began to use more members of the "Shark" archetype. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Shark's Deck has become even more flexible in terms of his use of Xyz Summoning, now ranging from Rank 3 to Rank 5. In addition, he also uses a large quantity of cards to swarm monsters to Xyz Summon such as "Tri-Slice", "Panther Shark" and "Eagle Shark". His Deck also features a range of new "Shark" monsters as well as other aquatic fauna like "Big Whale" and "Starfish". Shark also uses a number of cards to reduce the amount of Xyz Material required for his monsters such as "Double-Fin Shark", "Xyz Crown" and "Ghost Salvage". Legendary Number War Shark's Deck now focuses more on Rank 5 Xyz Summons, primarily his newly acquired "Numbers" through cards such as "Authority of Atlantis" and "Depth Shark:. He also uses a multitude of cards to negate attacks such as "Hide and Shark" and "Deep Current". Barian Emperor Onslaught Having returned to being Nasch, he retrieves his lost "Over-Hundred Number", "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", along with its Chaos version, while continuing to use the same cards he used as a human as well. Using his power as a Barian Emperor, Shark is able to perform a "Barian's Chaos Draw", allowing him to create "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", which lets him Rank-Up his "Over-Hundred Number" from the Graveyard, field or Extra Deck. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Deck Shark's manga Deck is similar to his anime Deck, but with an increased focus on Xyz Summoning using the effects of cards such as "Chain Summon" and "Bahamut Shark", which is his ace monster. He also received "Number 47: Nightmare Shark" from Luna. D Team ZEXAL Video games Duel Terminals Xyz Startup!! Sacred Star Knights!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! Publications V-Jump Magazine December 2013 Numbers Guide 1 Numbers Guide 2 References Notes Category:Characters' Decks